


My paintings

by Hunter24



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fear, Fear of Death, Gore, Horror, Kidnapping, Knives, Romance, Serial Killers, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter24/pseuds/Hunter24
Summary: Yoohyeon an infamous serial killer has eyes on her next target. But something of her makes Yoohyeon wanting to protect her and keep her to herself and will do anything and kill anyone who comes in her way... even if it means to hide her away from the world for good.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Yoohyeon smirks from cheek to cheek as she slowly drags her cleaver again her captives skin. She can hear the man grunting in pain as it sounds like music to her ears. Yoohyeon slowly moved her cleaver away from her victim's skin as she walked away to go back to her choice of torture decives as she said "So tell me how is the metal going across your skin feels." 

"You are insane!" The man yelled back but was scared to see what Yoohyeon will say. 

"You call me insane and yet this world is upside down" Yoohyeon as she choose another knife from her collection "You see the world gave up on me at young age and I knew then the world isn't fair. I'm doing this for the greater good" Yoohyeon said as she walked over and kneeled down using her new knife as a paintbrush and aiming it, wondering where the next mark would be "You see I mark your body like a canvas and I have the brush. I can draw it the way I want. I just need the paint and the line to trace" Yoohyeon said with a soulless look on her face which scared the Man to death. 

"P-please don't do this! I have kids!" The man pleaded as Yoohyeon sat up and walked away from the guy. 

"You know I'm different from other you hear on the news. I let my victims know my name so they will bring it to the grave. So they know who saved them from this hell" Yoohyeon said as she started slowly carving his skin, sinking the blade into his skin, Yoohyeon can hear the man holding back the pain he is in. Yoohyeon chuckled as she leaned into his ear as she said "You can scream... no one can hear you anyways just me" Yoohyeon chuckled as she sinked the blade into his skin. 

"AHHHH STOP PLZ STOP!" The man yelled as Yoohyeon laughed his pain as Yoohyeon stabbed the blade through is lower stomach and slowly dragged it across the side, opening his stomach as blood was pouring out of his stomach. 

"This was fun" Yoohyeon chuckled as she grabbed the man by his hair as she said "Yoohyeon is my name." 

"Please don't" 

"My family was perfect until it was taken away but people like you" 

"PLEASE I BEG YOU!!" 

"To think a 23 year old took you life is pathetic don't you think" Yoohyeon said as she brings the knife to the side of his neck. 

"I won't say a word I promise!" The man yelled as tear mixed with blood came down his face. Yoohyeon's face stayed calm as he said "Minji I'm so sorry!!! I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you!"

"I'll make sure your good bye goes right too her" Yoohyeon said as she sinks the blade into his throat. Yoohyeon saw the pain in his eyes as they went still. She pulled the blade away, leaving the biggest gash in his throat as his body dangled down the chair lifeless. Yoohyeon looked at the body and chuckled, proud of her work. She grabs her tools as walked out of the building. She took her gloves off as she dragged some gasoline down to wear the body is as she dosed it in gas. She looked back and lit it on fire as she walked away with the smell of burnt flesh in the air, a pleasant smell for her. Knowing her work was done and knowing she will be seeing it in the news soon. She got into her car as she drove away from the scene. She can see from a distance now of the smoke that filled that area. She chuckled as she started singing to herself as she made her way to her home. 

Minji was working on her work as she heard a knock on the door. Confused, she walked over and opened the door to see two police officers at her door "Good evening officers what brings you here?" 

"Are you this person kid?" One of the cops said as he pulled up of photo of her dad. 

"Yes I am is everything okay?" Minji said as she was scared of what they were gonna say. 

They both took their hats off as the same officer looked at Minji with a sadden look at she said "I'm sorry but he is gone. His body was found a few hours ago" 

"No.... no that is not true. He was gone for a couple days for a business trip there is no way" Minji said as she could feel tears forming around her eyes. Her heart shattered as she fell to the ground not knowing what to do with the news. 

"I'm so sorry we tried everything we cold" The other cops lied as he didn't have the gut to tell her the truth of what they. 

"No.... dad..." Jiu said as the tears finally fall. 

In the distance Yoohyeon's heard in the conversation that happened. She looked as she saw what Minji looked like and she couldn't get her eyes off of her. Her next target turned into something more and she must be closer to her to confirmed something for her.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Yoohyeon walked back to her home and looked up everything about this girl. From her school, to who she is and even the more simple stuff. Yoohyeon smirked as she felt something in her hear that she never felt before. All the thoughts in her head yelled  _ She must be mine _ . Closer look Yoohyeon realized she is about to go to the same school her "Perfect" Yoohyeon said to herself 

Jiu walked into her college after a week of not showing up, not wanting to face anyone. It was all over the news that her dad was murder in cold blood. The cops lied to her about what happened. She could feel everyone stares. 

"Minji babe?" Someone said as she looked up to see her girlfriend bora looking at her concerned on why she is here at school "You didn't have to come into school you know... even your professors emailed you" 

Jiu looked at her girlfriend and gave her a big hug as she started tearing up again. Her biggest role model, gone. Bora held her tight as the tear just kept flowing down "I had to try to keep my head up but my dad.... murder" Jiu said 

"It's okay babe hopefully they find the person who did this and brings them forward. For now I'll be staying with you at home and our friends will help out as well. To make sure you will be okay" Sua said as she rubbed Jiu's back, trying to comfort her. 

"I'll be okay... it's still a lot let's just go to class okay?" Jiu asked as Sua nodded her head as they made their way into their class.

They made their way there and no one dared to talk to Jiu. Sua had a different class so she quickly dropped her off and went her way. Jiu made her way to the back of the class as the professor walked in.

"Morning class today we actually have a new student here with us today. Everyone please welcome Kim Yoohyeon." The professor said as Yoohyeon walked in looking around as she could feel herself getting shy. 

"H-Hello everyone nice to meet you" Yoohyeon said as she bowed in front of everyone. Yoohyeon walked over to find a seat as the classroom was very full. Yoohyeon saw a seat beside Jiu and smiled to herself. 

"Welcome to the classroom hell Yoohyeon" Jiu said in a monotone voice. 

"O-oh thank you ma'am" Yoohyeon said as she acted shy still. 

"My name is Jiu nice to meet you" Jiu said as she didn't turned around to her. 

"Jiu... it is such a pretty name. Thank you for letting me sit by you Jiu" Yoohyeon said as she got her laptop out and started typing away. Jiu looked over Yoohyeon's shoulder and could see a photo of her family. It seemed very old though. 

"Okay I'm going to put you guys in partners for this upcoming school project. Don't worry as it is a simple powerpoint and I have already made the groups. I'll go down the list and say who you are partnered with" The professor said as he got his list out. He started listing names and who they were partnered with and Jiu honestly couldn't care less about who she was partnered with. She need this to pass her class "Jiu I originally put you by yourself but since we have the new student I'll have you pair up with her okay?" 

"Sounds good" Jiu said as she saw the look in Yoohyeon's eyes that she was shocked.

"You don't have to pair up with me if you don't want to Jiu." Yoohyeon said as she was trying to hold back a smile.

"Honestly I only known you for about 3 minutes and you are already better than half of these kids in this class so I don't mind" Jiu said which made Yoohyeon smile. 

The professor let their student chat for the rest of class since it was about the projects they need to do. 

"So tell me some stuff about yourself Yoohyeon. Since your new here and all" Jiu said as she turned to face her.

"Oh! Umm I just moved here on my own finally. I enjoy some reading and i do a lot of paintings. Just like being alone and stuff" Yoohyeon said as she typed away on her computer. 

"By yourself? You are pretty young to be by yourself" Jiu questioned as she knows by the looks of her age she had to be like 3 or 4 years younger. 

"My parents died 3 years ago so I have been living on my own" Yoohyeon said as she saw Jiu's eyes grow wide. 

"I'm sorry to hear that Yoohyeon.."

"No no it's okay Jiu! It was an illness that took them both. Trust me it was sad but they are no longer suffering" Yoohyeon said as she tries to comfort her without touching her "So how about you tell me about yourself?" Yoohyeon said with a smile on her face. 

"Nothing to me really. Just go to school and go home that's about it. I hang out with my girlfriend... even though she has been hanging out with her friends more lately" Jiu said as she realized that she doesn't see Sua that often. 

_ Girlfriend huh?  _ Yoohyeon thought herself as she was playing with a pencil she took out, making sure she doesn't do anything dumb just first meeting this girl. Yoohyeon looked sad as she said "I'm sorry to hear that about your girlfriend, that can be a bit annoying" 

"It is but I'm not in the mood of fighting about it still. I mean with everything that has happened a rather just leave it for now" Jiu said as the new of her dad was still playing in her head. 

"I get that." Yoohyeon said as Jiu turned to face her again "Sometimes are mind go somewhere else due to something happening so you just want to leave it for now I get it. Seems like you have a lot on your mind. I understand if you don't want to talk about as we just meet, but you seems really nice and I just hope things get better for Jiu" Yoohyeon finished with a smile on her face. Jiu heard what Yoohyeon said and smiled a bit. For the first time in a while she has meet someone who understood her. 

"Thanks Yoohyeon I appreciate it. Let's be friends" Jiu said as she brought her hand out in front of Yoohyeon. 

Yoohyeon smiled as she shook Jiu's hand and said "Yes let's be friends" Yoohyeon thinks in the back of her head  _ Jiu's hand Is soft to the touch... I need more of her touch. Time will come i need to be patient  _

The bell rings as everyone started to pack their stuff up, Jiu amr Yoohyeon included. Yoohyeon looked down at her paper and asked "Jiu, by any chance you know where this class is?" Yoohyeon asked as she pointed down at the paper. Jiu looked to where she pointed. 

"That is my next class. Criminal justice come with me. I'll show you" Jiu said as she started walking, Yoohyeon smiled as she followed her prey to the next class. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey bitch why don’t you smile for us” Someone yelled at Jiu and Yoohyeon. Jiu winced hearing that as Yoohyeon looked over at the guys who yelled that. 

“Do they do that often?” Yoohyeon asked as she was slowly getting mad. 

“They do but I just try to ignore it alot. Just hurts more today i guess” Jiu sighed as they kept walking. 

Yoohyeon turned around to get a good look at the guy who was catcalling her. She chuckled as she knew what to do. For now she kept walking with Jiu as they made it to the next class. The day went off as Jiu and Yoohyeon talked for more time and Jiu even had Bora meet her. Everything was going good for Jiu and surprisingly felt a bit better today. Yoohyeon told them that she had to go to work. She started walking away from the two of them “She is nice,” Bora said as she kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. 

“Yea she is very nice. Anyways you coming over to my house tonight?” Jiu asked as Bora looked at her and rubbed the back of her head like she did something wrong “You have dance practice tonight don’t you?” Jiu said. 

“I do yea sorry babe... it’s for a big competition coming up and my da-” 

“You don’t need to be sorry... I’ll just hang out with Handong tonight. Talk to you later babe” Jiu said in a sad tone as she walked away. Bora tried to stop her but she knew that it wouldn’t work so she just stood there not knowing what to do. She took her phone out as she texted someone. 

Bora:  _ Hey i can come over tonight don’t worry. Jiu thinks i have a dance competition. Just need a couple more weeks then i say i need to travel then we are good.  _

S:  _ At this point babe you need to tell her. She is already a mess because of her dad, this will drive her to death im sure.  _

Bora:  _ You are overreacting once she is better i’ll tell her don’t worry.  _

S:  _ You better. Now come over, i miss you :(  _

Bora:  _ I’m coming over now don’t worry ;) _

Yoohyeon looked around the campus to find the guy that cat called Jiu. She finally found the guy and he was walking on his own, on his phone. She chuckled as she put a ski mask on and walked over to the guy. She quickly grabbed the guy and placed him in a choke hold. He tried to scream for help but Yoohyeon acted quickly and gagged him up as she quickly got a syringe and stabbed in his neck as she slowly put whatever liquid inside him. He could feel his arms and legs grew weaker by the second as Yoohyeon quickly dragged him away. 

Bora heard grunting and saw someone quickly getting dragged away. She dropped everything and chased after the person as she yelled “STOP!” 

Yoohyeon acted quickly and disappeared away. Bora quickly took the turn as she looked around to see they were nowhere to be found. Bora looked around but she couldn’t find the person who was getting dragged away or the person. There wasn’t even a track for her look for. She walked away thinking she just saw stuff. 

In the building Bora just past Yoohyeon tied down her victim to a table. She left it tight enough so he can still feel it despite not being able to move. Yoohyeon positioned his head straight up so she could see his eyes move as she tried to struggle. 

“You can try all you want but the drug is strong enough to last for a few hours. Now you angered me” Yoohyeon said as she pulled out a knife and started to slowly carve on his arm “Is that really how you treat a woman here.” Yoohyeon can hear his breath speeding up a bit as he tried to yell but he was still gagged “You can scream as much as you want but no one will hear you. When i’m done with you no one will know who you are”

He tried to struggle but he couldn’t even lift a muscle. Yoohyeon slowly start to carve on his skin but then she recalled what he said to her prey, Jiu, her girl. She stabbed the blade down hard enough as she started stabbing hole through the body. She could see the pain in his eyes as she kept stabbing over and over until the blade broke in his stomach. Yoohyeon took over her mask as she started to laugh.

His eyes went wide as Yoohyeon said "Awww you are scared now huh?" Yoohyeon said as she walked away from the guy. She comes back with a flask. She drinks a bit as she said "You know. I used to be on drinking. I would drink my pain away each night, some night I would be passed out drunk but it was a relief of pain just for that bit" She looked at the flask and poured out half on the guy as Yoohyeon said "Now I can't even look at it the same. Without seeing past me on the ground close to dead with a bottle of Soju in my hands. Now I'm sober. So you can take the rest" Yoohyeon finished as she poured the rest into his mouth. Yoohyeon pulled out her lighter as she said "Good thing about alcohol is that it's very flammable. Nothing will not stop from getting her and I don't need someone like you to make her sad." Yoohyeon finished as she tossed the lighter on the guy which quickly caught him on fire. He couldn't scream in pain as he was tied down and gagged all her can do is sit there and wait for death to come grab him. Yoohyeon walked away with a smile on her face. Glad to have got rid of scum on this earth. She felt closer to made Jiu hers. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jiu sighed when she got home as she got a glass of wine out. She sat down on her couch and took a few sips from her glass. She heard a knock on her door as she knew it was a close friend of hers. She got up and went to open the door to see it was Handong. Long time best friend. 

"Hey dongie thanks for coming over. I couldn't stand being alone" Jiu said as she hugged Handong which she gladly accepted. 

"Of course it's been awhile since I came over and I'm happy you invited me" Handong said with smile on her face "Where is Bora..I thought she was coming over?" 

"About that" Jiu said as she got sad just by thinking about it "She had dance again so she couldn't come over" 

"Seriously again? I mean she hasn't hung out with you outside of school for the past 2 weeks and it's always for the same reason. I don't like it" Handong said as she Jiu passed her a glass of wine. 

"She has an important dance competition coming up so I don't mind... well I'm sad but I don't mind" Jiu said as she took a big sip of her wine. 

"Jiu... stop lying to yourself. This month has been extremely bad for you and now your living on your own. Now even Bora, your own girlfriend of 3 year is not even around to support you" Handong said as she is worried for Jiu's health. 

"She is just really busy so I understand" Jiu said "Anyways there is a new girl at the school. I was paired up with her for the school project and she seems pretty nice" 

"Oh nice a new friend hopefully. She can join our chaos group" Handong said as Jiu laughed at that statement. 

"With time I mean she just started today Handong." Jiu chuckled as she finished her glass "Handong I miss him..."

"Come here" Handong said as she pulled Jiu into a hug as Jiu gladly accepted it "I know it's really tough right now but remember you have all of us. Dami is coming back home soon and Gahyeon is almost done with her classes and soon will be all of us once again" 

"It just happened so quick I- I didn't even say goodbye to him" Jiu said as she started tearing up "I want to find whoever did this and see them rot in jail. They don't deserve to be here" 

"Hopefully they will find this killer soon" Handong said as she poured Jiu another glass "Let's watch something on TV" Handong finished as she turned on the TV. 

**_Breaking News:_ **

**_"Another body killed and burned down in a building. Police are saying this is connecting to the recent line of killings that has happened in the area. Body is still not identifiable-_ **

Handong quickly changed the channel as she didn't want Jiu to see that stuff. Handong change the channel to a show they have both been watching, hoping this will take her mind off what they just saw on the news.

Jiu sighed as she knew this was connected as it was the same way her dad died apparently. She try not to think of it as they both watch the show. 

Handong fell asleep over at Jiu's as she had too much wine. Jiu placed a blanket over her as she went up to her bed and fell asleep as well. Jiu that night had the nightmares again so couldn't sleep as much as she wanted too.

Yoohyeon wakes up after her sleep, feeling satisfied after what she did last night. She walked over to her kitchen as she got some water and looked at photos of Jiu she took of. She smiled as for some reason Jiu calmed her down and took her away from her killing state. She then looked over at the photos of her family. She showed no emotion with her family as yes they were amazing people but also did some dark things in their past so Yoohyeon could live a better life. After her parents die their money went to her and she was living the life every kid dreamed of, but for the reason that is every kids nightmare. Parent dead, murder and police refuse to look into it due to their connections.

She sighed as she said to the photo "I miss you guys... I found someone who makes me feel human and not the killer everyone said I am on the news. I will get her and make her mine. I'll stop the killing... I just need to have her" 

She looked at the picture and walked away as she had to get ready for her day. 

Yoohyeon walked into school acting normal and with a smile on her face. She saw Jiu and walked over to her. As she was walking over Jiu saw her a smile grew on her face as she waved over "Hey Yoohyeon how are you doing?" 

"I'm doing good, sleepy as I'm still not used to waking up this early but I'm good! How are you?" Yoohyeon asked as they started walking over to their class. 

"I'm good. My head is pounding but I'm doing better" Jiu said as she saw Bora walking over with her dance team mate Siyeon. Jiu's smile went slightly away as Bora went right away to her class, not even noticing Jiu. 

Yoohyeon saw this and asked "Hey what's with the sad face?" Yoohyeon knew exactly why she was sad but doesn't want to creep her out. 

"Nothing. Just sad that's all... let's just go to class" Jiu said as the two of them kept walking "So how much of the project did you get done last night?" 

"If I am being honest I was extremely tired from work last night so I just fell asleep" Yoohyeon lied. 

"That makes two of us" Jiu chuckled and she continued "You can come over to my place tonight if you want and we can work on it there?" 

"Oh really? I don't have to and I don't want to make you uncomfortable-" Yoohyeon said but Jiu quickly interrupted her. 

"I'm offering for you to come over and we will work together on this project okay?" Jiu said with a smile on her face. Yoohyeon said nothing as she nodded her head "Perfect now lets go" Yoohyeon smiled as the two of them kept walking their way to class.


	5. Chapter 5

Jiu saw her phone was ringing every couple seconds. She looked up and saw Bora trying to call her. Jiu decided not to answer any of her calls as they made their way to class. 

The class was over quickly as Jiu and Yoohyeon left the class, chatting about their school project. Then Jiu felt someone grabbed her arm. They both turned to see Bora there, looking a little upset. Jiu gave Bora a look as Bora let her go. 

"Wait here Yoohyeon and we will get lunch" Jiu said as Yoohyeon nodded her head. Jiu grabbed Sia as they walked away from everyone not wanting to make a scene "What is it babe?" 

"You didn't return my call today?" Bora said as she was confused. 

"Well maybe because you didn't check in with me last night and you couldn't have walked with me and Yooh but you saw us and went the other direction" Jiu snapped back.

"You're mad at me for Hanging out with my dance team? Jiu really?!" Bora scoffed at disbelief. 

"Not just that Bora! I feel like you have been avoiding me! Ever since my dad died you have been acting off" Jiu said. 

"I'm sorry if you feel like that but I have this very important dance competition and yes it takes out time for me to hangout with you but if our school wins this then its gives me a chance to get money!" Bora lied. 

"So you care about the money and not wanting to help your own girlfriend out Bora?" Jiu said as she is not pissed off. 

"Jiu baby. I'm really sorry about making you feel like this" Bora sighed as she placed her hand on Jiu's cheek, showing she felt bad "I didn't mean for that really. How about this weekend Siyeon is throwing a party. We go to that but I'll hang out with you before that and just enjoy our time together ,how is that?" Bora said as she kissed Jiu's lips. Jiu gladly accepted the kiss

"Fine. We can go to this party" Jiu chuckled as finished with "Love you babe" 

Bora smiled as she said "Love you too. Now go to class" Bora chuckled as she left. 

Yoohyeon walked over and said "You and your girlfriend good?" 

"Y-yes I think so?" Jiu said as she "Let's go" Yoohyeon nodded her head as they made their to their classes. 

After a long day of classes Yoohyeon yawned and Jiu walked over to her and said "Hey let's go back to my place and knock out some of this project" 

"Sure lead the way Jiu" Yoohyeon said as Jiu smiled as she lead Yoohyeon to her house. 

Yoohyeon texted someone as she had a favor from someone

Y:  _ Hey friend I have a favor I need to cash In  _

D:  _ Yoohyeon? It's been awhile since you last texted me. Who do you need info on or spying on someone?  _

Y:  _ I sent the photo of them. I need to you keep an eye on them and track all of their movement. The other photo I sent you Is her girlfriend... soon to be mine. If you see her hanging out with someone else take photos or videos of it.  _

D:  _ This is a pretty big thing your asking of me Yoohyeon.  _

Y:  _ Like I said you owe me a couple favors so I'm cashing them all in for this  _

D:  _ okay sounds good. Give me a week and I'll have all your stuff Yoohyeon.  _

Y:  _ Thank you Dami. See you soon.  _

Yoohyeon smirked as she put her phone away knowing now she can find any dirt on Sua she will get it.

They finally made it to Jiu's home as she unlocked the door. The house seemed more spacious then it did on the outside. Yoohyeon looked around as she said "Nice place you got here Jiu" 

"Its my dad's place. I got full ownership of it now so... yeah I guess it's mine now" Jiu sighed as she still recalls the pain she felt when the cops told her about her dad. 

"I understand that. It was same with my parents" Yoohyeon said as she looked around "Anyways let's work on this project a bit?" 

Jiu smiled as she said "Yea let's do that" as they made their way to the living room. 

A couple hours went back as they actually finished this very easy project, Thanks to Yoohyeon how she knew a lot about this topic so they were able to get most of the project done "Let's take a break here Jiu" Yoohyeon said as she closes up her laptop. 

"I didn't expect to get a good amount of this done! Nice job" Jiu said as she patted Yoohyeon's back. Yoohyeon smiled as Jiu got up to stretch out her legs and arms "Hey can I ask you something... it's kinda personal and if you don't want to answer it that's totally fine" 

"What's on your mind Jiu?" Yoohyeon asked. 

"H-how did you get over your parents death?" Jiu asked "Again if you-" 

"Its okay Jiu I can answer it" Yoohyeon said as she interrupted her telling her it's okay "My parents died in a car crash when I was young, someone was drunk and drove their car on the side walk, hitting both of my parents at a young age. The police didn't want to do an investigation and it linda broke me. I learned you never really get over it. They are your parents of course but I learned other ways to cope with it really." Yoohyeon said as she thought of a lie to cover up "I talked with my close friends, they helped me out and made sure I was on the right track, honestly with out them I probably would gone down a different path. Just be open with them Jiu and they will help out" 

Jiu knew she had to do that as she said "My dad died a month ago at this point by an infamous killer around her. The killer carves and almost make their victims into 'artwork' and the cops came to me that night to explain what happen and it broke me" 

Yoohyeon acted shocked as she said "Oh my god Jiu... I'm so sorry to hear this.. that's awful. Come here" Yoohyeon said as she gave Jiu a big hug. Jiu gladly accepted it as she held Yoohyeon tight not knowing she was the one who killed him "I'm here if you need anything Jiu okay? And I mean anything. We both lost our parents we can help each other. I won't leave your side I promise" Yoohyeon said. 

"Thank you Yoohyeon... that really means a lot. I appreciate it" Jiu said as she wiped away her tears before they fell "Want to watch a funny movie?" 

"Sure! Let's watch one" Yoohyeon said with smile on her face. She isn't happy about the movie, no. She was happy that is she slowly getting closing to Jiu now. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sometime went by and Jiu fell asleep. Yoohyeon looked over and smile. She leaned in close and as she kiss Jiu's cheek. Just as she thought it was soft on the lips. She whispered to herself  _ soon you will be mine Jiu. Just need to get rid of trash _

Just as she thought that her phone lit up. She looked over and saw someone important texted her. 

D _ : well you asked for proof right? _

Y:  _ What did you find? _

D:  _ First off I didn't expect you like my friend as much as you do _

Y:  _ So you know her huh?  _

D:  _ yes, and all I can say is that your twisted for killing her dad  _

Y:  _ I had my reason beside your swore to secrecy  _

D:  _ I know. Here is everything you need on Sua.... and Siyeon. Siyeon is the one Sua is with behind Jiu's back. _

Y:  _ Siyeon is here name huh. You know her?  _

D:  _ Everyone knows who Siyeon is. She is well known around the school. Seems like she is not out to anyone but Sua.  _

Y:  _ Now us~  _

D:  _ Your twisted... anyways here are the files.  _

Her phone lits up more with photo of Sua with another girl that isn't Jiu. She was going out with her, dates, hand holding and making out. Another video showed Yoohyeon something far more than making out. Yoohyeon smirked as she went back to text her friend. 

Y:  _ This is perfect. Now I'm waiting for the right time.  _

D:  _ how come not now? _

Y:  _ she will know something is up. I'll do after her little party she is going to with Sua.  _

D:  _ You going to it?  _

Y:  _ yes I'll see you there friend. _

Yoohyeon closed her phone as she saw Jiu slowly wake up. She looked around and rubbed her eyes and said "How long was I out?" 

"For about 45 minutes Jiu. Here let's get you to bed" Yoohyeon said as she reached her hand out. 

"It's late you shouldn't go out" Jiu yawned as Yoohyeon chuckled to see how tired she is.

"My house is a block away. I'll be okay Jiu" Yoohyeon lied as she helped Jiu up to her room. Jiu nodded as Yoohyeon lightly placed Jiu in her bed as she covered her up and shut off the lights in Jiu's room. She walked out of Jiu's house as she walked for a bit. She chuckled as she said "Soon. Soon everything will go to plan and she will be mine" 

"What?" Someone said as Yoohyeon froze. She turned to see Bora standing there. 

"Oh hey Bora! What are you doing out here so late?" Yoohyeon acted as she was trying to cover up what she was saying. 

"What do you mean she will be your? Who will be your?" Bora asked as she was getting a bit aggressive. 

"No one I was remember what I was reading" Yoohyeon lied but Bora could see right through it. 

"Your acting very weird Yoohyeon" Bora said. 

Yoohyeon chuckled as she said "I know what you have done behind Jiu's back" 

Bora chuckled as she said "You have gone crazy Yoohyeon. Why would I have done something behind my girlfriend's back" 

"How about you ask Siyeon?" Yoohyeon said as she pulled out her phone to show some photos of Bora together with Siyeon. 

Bora eyes went wide as she said "Where did you get those?" 

"I saw you guys outside of school and it would break Jiu's heart if she learned about this huh?" Yoohyeon smirked as she walked over trapping Bora between her and a wall. 

"She would never believe you Yoohyeon! We have been dating for a couple years now and she will choose my side over yours!" Bora snapped. 

Yoohyeon chuckled as she got a knife out and said "I could just kill you and carve you now into my next art piece but where is the fun in that bora?" 

Bora eyes went wide as she saw the knife being swung around like it's nothing. Bora saw Yoohyeon's eyes change, she looked different "Your fucking insane!!" Bora yelled as Yoohyeon laughed. 

"Insane? Maybe. She won't believe you Bora" Yoohyeon said as she put the dull part of the blade on Bora's neck. Bora closed her eyes scared for what's gonna happen next. Out of no where she felt the blade gone. She opened her eyes and saw Yoohyeon disappeared, like she something in her imagination. Bora went from walking to sprinting in a matter of seconds to check in on Jiu. She grabbed her phone and 

Jiu wakes up to a phone call from her girlfriend Bora. She sighed as she picked it up and answer "Hey babe what's up?" 

"Are you home alone?" Bora asked sounding scared. Jiu was started to be concerned cause Bora is never like this. 

"Yes I am. Are you okay? You sound scared" Jiu said as she got up from her bed. 

"Please open the door I'm here" Bora said as Jiu went downstairs to open the door. Once Jiu opened the door Bora went in a gave Jiu a big hug, holding her tight. 

"Bora what's going on? You are never like this?" Jiu said as she was worried. 

"Did you hang out with Yoohyeon?" Bora asked as she broke away from the hug. 

"Yea we worked on our project tonight and just watched a movie" Jiu said as she was confused. 

"Stop hanging out with her. She is insane" Bora said as she walked over to the bathroom to check her neck and no mark was there. 

"Bora what are you talking about?" Jiu asked as she was confused on why Bora is acting like that. 

"What I'm talking about is that Crazy Bitch pulled a knife on me and said about me being her next art piece!" Bora yelled. 

"Bora breath there is no need to cuss out like that. You probably saw something that scared you" Jiu said as she was really confused at this point. 

"I'm serious babe! Yoohyeon pinned me to the wall a said she knows something. I got confused and scared!" Bora said as she she started to breath a little faster. 

"Bora you need to calm down. Please breath Yoohyeon would never do that stuff you know it..." Jiu said as she walked over to the couch and patted the seat. Bora walked over as she could feel her heart rate go up. 

"Jiu I'm serious though! Would I lie to you about this stuff?" Bora asked. 

"No but I think your nerves are getting the best of you before your performance. Stay the night here and hopefully a good night sleep with your girlfriend will help you" Jiu said as she saw Bora smile. 

"Maybe you're right. Just please be careful around Yoohyeon I don't trust her" Bora asked as she saw Jiu's face looking a bit mad.

"Babe I love you but Yoohyeon have been nothing but kind and sweet to us and you are saying you don't want me around her is very controlling. Change your thinking or I will boot you out of my house and you'll sleep outside or at your own home got it? I don't say who you can and can't hang out with so I expect you do the same" Jiu said as she walked upstairs to her room "You coming?" 

"Y-yes Jiu sorry about that" Bora said as she rubbed the back of her head worried about the secret Yoohyeon knows. She knows the moment Yoohyeon drops that stuff her and Jiu will be no more. Jiu is hoping that she will believe saying it was old photos or just a friend. She was running the situation in her head as she joined Jiu in bed. Jiu kiss the top of Bora's head as they slowly fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

The week went by and it was finally Friday night and like Jiu promised Bora they were both going to attend this party. Jiu was kinda excited cause she gets to see Gahyeon and Dami once again after so long. For once everyone in their crew was gonna be there and she was happy. 

"Let's have some fun with our friends tonight babe" Bora said as Jiu smiled, happy that the two of them. Bora opens the door and there is a lot of people, music blasting and people talking. 

"JIU!" Someone yelled and ran over to give Jiu a big hug. Jiu was happy to see her friends and gave her a big hug back. 

"Gahyeon hey!" Jiu said back. Gahyeon was still in highschool but knew all of them during highschool before they graduated. Jiu waved at the other girl as she smile and waved back. Dami was her name and she was working around the world as a photographer and tends to be the quiet one in the group. 

"Sweet all of us are her-"

"Where is Yoohyeon?" Dami asked as Jiu smiled and Bora gave her a sour face. 

"She is coming?!" Jiu asked as Dami nodded "How do you know her?" 

"We popped on each other recommendations for kakao and we have been chatting" Dami lied. 

Dami and Yoohyeon knew each other because Yoohyeon surprisingly saved her from an attacker while working in the states. Dami couldn't have thanked her enough until she accidentally learned what she does as Dami walked in on her stabbing the same guy that tried to attack her. Dami was sworn into secrecy and owned her a couple favors. 

"I'm here!" Yoohyeon said as she saw Jiu's and Dami's friend group. Yoohyeon walked over to Dami and gave her a hug as she whispered "Did you bring the photos?" Dami smiled and nodded her head. 

Yoohyeon smiled as Jiu said "Bring it here Yooh!" As she gave her a big hug. Yoohyeon looked at Bora and smirked as Jiu said "This is Yoohyeon guys" 

Everyone said hello as Siyeon walked over and said "Looks like we have the whole crew now huh? Let's have some fun!" 

The night went on, music was playing, everyone was having fun and enjoying the night. As time went on Bora and Siyeon excused themselves from the group and Yoohyeon can see the sadden look on her face. Yoohyeon leaned over to Dami and said "It's time" Dami said nothing as she gave Yoohyeon the stuff she needed as Yoohyeon said "Jiu come outside with me?" 

Jiu nodded her head as she walked outside with her. Jiu looked at Yoohyeon and said "What's up Yoohyeon?" 

"Listen I just learned something and I'm kinda scared to tell you" Yoohyeon lied as she was more than happy to tell her. 

"What's up?" Jiu asked as she grew concerned for her. 

Yoohyeon paused as she passed Jiu and folder "These are photos of Bora with Siyeon... more than friend way" 

Jiu's smiled went away as she quickly snatched the folder and opened it up to see photo of her girlfriend with Siyeon. Hand holding, hugging and kissing. All behind her back. Jiu didn't know what to say as she stood there in shock. Yoohyeon sighed as she said "If you don't want to believe me I understand" she continued as she got close and placed her hands on Jiu's waist and whispered "I'll be outside at my car. They both went to the bathroom if you want to see the truth. We can leave and I'll drive you back home away from this. If you want to stay and not believe me I understand. Just know you deserve so much more than that.... especially that this has been happening after your father's dead" 

"I want to believe you but I also don't" Jiu said as tears came down her face. 

Yoohyeon sighed as she said "They are still in the bathroom and I'll wait at my car" Yoohyeon finished as she walked away with a smile on her face as she thinks  _ She is finally mine _

Jiu stood there as she shakes her head and walks back inside. She really didn't want to believe Yoohyeon but she also knows Yoohyeon wants the best for her. Jiu walked over to the bathroom and kicked the door open. She could see her girlfriend and Siyeon froze in fear as bora was half way though taking her shirt off. Jiu chuckled and she shakes her head saying "I can't believe you" as she walked away "I didn't want to believe if but- No, were done"

Bora stopped what she was doing and chased her down as she yelled "Jiu! JIU WAIT!" 

Jiu made it outside where Yoohyeon was waiting for her. Jiu wiped her tears as she felt someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see Sua there as she said "Jiu I can explai-" 

Before Sua could say anything she felt a sharp sting on her cheek. She can see Jiu hand was on the other side of her, the hand she use to slapped her "I trusted you.... how long?" Bora said nothing Jiu was getting mad "How long were you fucking her!" 

"Jiu-"

"No!" Jiu yelled "My father died and I know I was being distant away from everyone but you were my rock and you fucking showed me that tonight! What the fuck!" Jiu finally started to cry again "I trusted you and I get this... goodbye Bora" Jiu walked over to Yoohyeon and got into her car. Yoohyeon looked at Bora and winked at her as she got in. Bora was left in shock not knowing what to say or do anything point.


	8. Chapter 8

They made it back to Jiu's place as Yoohyeon opened the door, letting Jiu go in first. Yoohyeon pulled out more photos and toss them on the coffee table. Jiu heard the sound and looked over at them and picked them up. Every photo of her looking at Siyeon so happy. Jiu still couldn't believe her eyes "I don't understand why she did that" Jiu said as she wiped her eyes again. 

"Weren't you friends with Siyeon before?" Yoohyeon asked as she knew the truth already. 

"She was new before my dad died and I introduced them I-I didn't think that would happen" 

Yoohyeon smirked as she sat on the couch seeing Jiu looking down at the photo of Sua and Siyeon, shocked of what she is looking at. 

"You see what I see right Jiu?" Yoohyeon said as she was snapped out of her trance "She was just using you" Yoohyeon lied

"Tha-That can't be right!" Jiu yelled as tears went down her face, not wanting the truth "She said she loved me" 

"She wasn't thinking that at the party wasn't she? She wasn't think about it when her lips were going down on another women" Yoohyeon said as she can see Jiu slowly cracking

Jiu didn't know what to as she dropped the photos along with a couple of tears. She turned to Yoohyeon as something clicked in her head.

"W-what do I do? I can't face her" Jiu said as she looked down at the photos still not sure how to process any of what she is looking. 

"Get back at her" Yoohyeon said with a smirk on her face "You need to show her that she made a mistake cheating on you. Show her" Yoohyeon said as she stood up and walked towards her "She made a big mistake" Yoohyeon said as she placed her hands on Jiu's hips. 

"I-I don't even know how to feel about this Yoohyeon I-" 

"Shush Jiu... its okay to be bad. Express it, cry, don't hold it in" Yoohyeon said as her grip on Jiu's waist tightened a bit, ready to take her at any given moment "Use me if you need to" 

"Yoohyeon no I'm not gonna use you. I care about y-you more than that" Jiu said as she wiped her tears away "I don't want to hit you." 

"Who said about hitting or beating me Jiu" Yoohyeon said. 

Jiu looked at Yoohyeon as she didn't know what she meant. All she know is the next thing she knew is that her lips crashed on to Yoohyeon's. Jiu placed her arms around Yoohyeon neck as she continued to kiss Yoohyeon 

_ Yes, finally  _

Yoohyeon moved her lips on hers as she pulled Jiu closer to her. 

Jiu broke away from the kiss and she pushed Yoohyeon away from her, making her land on the couch. Jiu walked over and sat on top of Yoohyeon, straddling her as used her hand to make Yoohyeon look at her as she leaned in to kiss her. Yoohyeon smiled in the kiss as she knew she finally did it. She finally has Jiu in her arms. 

Jiu grabs the bottom of her shirt, signaled to Yoohyeon that she wants to take it off. Yoohyeon moved her hands up as she broke away from the kiss so Jiu can remove her shirt.

"Use me for your desire Jiu. I am here for you no matter what" Yoohyein gasped in Jiu's ear. Jiu without thinking started to slide her hand down Yoohyeon's stomach and at the waistband of her pants. Her other hand was placed on one of Yoohyeon's breast as she slowly started to massage one, earning a moan from Yoohyeon, which only add fuel to Jiu's desire. Jiu rolled Yoohyeon's nipple between her fingers as she slowly started to kiss down Yoohyeon's neck. Jiu said nothing as she pushed her other hand down in Yoohyeon's pants, playing with her folds and getting her worked up. The means coming out of Yoohyeon were getting louder as she moved her head up to give Jiu more access to her neck. Without warning Jiu bites down on her neck as she was still angry at Bora for what she did. Jiu tasted something metallic and warm. She moved away and saw she bit down hard enough for Yoohyeon to bleed on her shoulder. Yoohyeon smirk devilishly and tried to say "u-use me... I-ahhh fuck... I'm y-yo- ahhhh Your now Jiu" 

That tipped Jiu over and she started and push two of her fingers into Yoohyeon's entrance, earning a long moan from Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon insides were warm and tight. Jiu stayed there for a second as she played with her breast again. She leaned down and licked the bit mark she gave Yoohyeon as she started to move her fingers slowly to make sure she didn't hurt her. She looked and could tell Yoohyeon was loving this alot. She picked up the pace a bit as she slowly started to play with Yoohyeon's clit with her thumb, making her get there quicker "Fuck yes Jiu. Please keep going" 

Jiu said nothing as she pumped faster and fast. In and out of Yoohyeon's cunt as her thumb was working on her clit "Shit Jiu I'm close.... please don't stop!" Just as Yoohyeon finished that sentence Jiu curled her finger in the right way, hitting her g-spot. Yoohyeon clawed Jiu's back as she came hard after that little gesture. Jiu kept moving her finger prolonging the pleasure Yoohyeon was feeling. Yoohyeon took a couple deep breath as she looked at Jiu and smirked. Jiu moved her hand away from Yoohyeon as she took a couple breaths as well. 

"You did the right thing. Stay with me I'll make you feel more alive and give you everything you want and desire. " Yoohyeon whispered in her ear as Jiu was still straddling her. 

"I will." Jiu said as she was about to get off but Yoohyeon placed her hands on Jiu's shoulder, stopping her.

"Let me make you feel good now" Yoohyeon whispered as she kissed ear as she slowly made her way down Jiu's neck. Jiu nodded her head as Yoohyeon picked her up and placed her on the couch laying down. Yoohyeon wasted no time as her hand disappeared into Jiu pants as she said "I'll make you feel alive. I'll make you feel like your on the top of world even when your under me as this beautiful site." 

"Just take me" Jiu said as Yoohyeon smirked hearing that  _ She is all mine  _

The morning came and Jiu was the first to wake up. She opens her eyes and can see she was in her bed. She felt an arm wrapped around her waist. She knew what she did yesterday and even though it felt nice she felt bad. She felt like she che- then she recalls. Bora cheated on her. She sighed as she felt a slight pain between her legs, they went at with each other for quite a bit until Jiu was the first to fall asleep. Jiu tried to move but Yoohyeon groaned and pulled her back towards her as she mumbled

"No, stay longer" 

"Yoohyeon-" 

"Please stay." Yoohyeon mumbled as she kissed the back side of Jiu. Jiu chuckled as she turned so she is laying down on her back and held Yoohyeon close "I'm here for you." 

"Please don't hurt me like Bora did..." Jiu said as she started to tear up again "I don't think I can take anyone else leaving me" 

Yoohyeon held Jiu closer as she looked up at Jiu and said "I promise I'll never leave your side ever" 


	9. Chapter 9

Jiu sighed as she said "Are you serious about you said last night Yoohyeon? That you will stay by my side and give me what I desire?" 

Yoohyeon brought her head up to look at her as she said "Of course i meant it Jiu. I love you and I'll won't stop. Ever"

"I don't want to lose you please" Jiu said as she is now the one hugging Yoohyeon close "Please don't leave me." 

Yoohyeon made Jiu look at her as she planted a kiss right on her lips. She backed away and said "Is that enough of a promise babe?" 

Jiu smiled as she pulled Yoohyeon back in for a kiss as she said "More than enough Yoohyeon. Thank you" 

Yoohyeon smiled as she stretched and said "Come one let's get some food then"

"Okay Yoo" Jiu smiled as she was pulled out of bed by Yoohyeon and made it down stair to Jiu's kitchen. 

Jiu quickly made some food up for the two of them as Yoohyeon cleaned up afterwards. Yoohyeon said she had some business to attend to for a couple hours then she would be back in Jiu's arms. Jiu smiled as she said "Okay be safe Yoohyeon" 

Yoohyeon smiled as she closed the door and her sweet smile turned evil as she thought too herself  _ time to play with the Heartbreaker  _ as she made her way to Bora's house. She made a quick stop to her car as she grabbed a few things that were easy to hide under her jacket. After she grabbed what she need she made her way to Bora's house. She knew that Bora would be there and she would make Bora call which was perfect for her plan.

She finally made and slowly walked around trying to not get caught. Just then as she was looking Yoohyeon found an opening to her house. She smirked as it was even on the first floor. She quietly jumped up and got into the house with ease as she looked around looking for two people. 

She looked around as saw Bora's shadow walking, she quickly took cover in a closet as she knew what to do. She waited for Bora to walk by the closet. She looked through the crack and could see that Bora was looking fine emotionally which made her a bit after what she did to Jiu. Bora walk by the closet and Yoohyeon put her plan.

Yoohyeon quickly got out of the closet and wrapped her arm tightly around Bora's neck and placed her in a headlock. Bora tried to scream but Yoohyeon placed her hand on top of her mouth, muffled any screams that Bora tried to make. Bora kept trying to struggle out of Yoohyeon's grip but nothing was working. Yoohyeon quickly tighten her gripped on Bora's neck so she couldn't she couldn't scream as she grabbed something out of her jacket pocket. Bora looked at the mirror and could see a syringe being pulled out of her pocket as she started to freak out more. Yoohyeon push the needle into Bora neck as she slowly push in half the liquid. Bora acted fast and push her head forward them all the way back as fast as she could, hitting Yoohyeon right in the jaw. Yoohyeom leg go of Bora and the syringe as the syringe shattered. Bora looked at Yoohyeon for a second and quickly made a run for it. Yoohyeon wouldn't let her get away as she got up and chased after her. Yoohyeon smirked as she knew she injected at least of what was in the syringe which was her plan to do. 

Bora made it to the door as she was about to get out but her movements went slower than normal. She felt weaker and weaker by the second as she kneeled to the ground. She heard Yoohyeon chuckling as she said "Even just the smallest bit makes you feel like everything thing is in slow motion Bora didn't you know?" Yoohyeon finished as she kick Bora over so she is on the ground. She looked down and could see fear in Bora's eyes as she started to chuckled "Best part is that you can actually talk normal. So here's what you are going to do Bora." Yoohyeon said as she picked Bora off from the ground and walked over to a chair that has arm rest. She placed Bora lightly on the chair as she pulled out industrial zip ties. She tied them on Bora arms to the point where they were cutting into her skin. She did the same to her legs too as she continued to say "Call Siyeon and have her come over now or else your friends will be dead. Not one but the ones at the party" 

"Your insane" Bora weakly stated as Yoohyeon chuckled. 

"You think I don't know Bora? I know what I do and I love it. See the pain grow on people faces is enjoyable to me" Yoohyeon chuckled as she pulled out a knife and placed it on Bora's throat "Now let me grab your phone and you will make the call. Got it" Yoohyeon said as she tighten the grip on her knife. 

Bora said nothing as she tried to break out but she couldn't even move a finger. Yoohyeon reached in a grabbed her phone and used Bora's thumb to unlock it. She went to Siyeon contact and click call and held it close to Bora's ear as she mouthed "You better say it" 

"Hey babe you good?" Siyeon said over the phone. 

Bora took a deep breath as she said "Yea I'm okay Siyeon, can you come over?" 

"Yea of course... I was actually gonna come over regardless you seemed tense lately" Siyeon said. 

If Bora can scream she would but with the injection and a knife to her throat there wasn't much she can do. She took a second as she made eye contact with Yoohyeon as she said "Sounds good. I'll see you soon. Love you" 

"Love you too Bora" Siyeon said as Yoohyeon moved the phone away to hang up. 

"This is messed up Yoohyeon" Bora said "All of this to be with Jiu this is fucked up" 

"Not for me Bora. Not for me" Yoohyeon said "See I wasn't even planning on breaking you and here up. Honestly I didn't even know you existed after I enrolled into the school to get to know Jiu more" Yoohyeon finished as she sat down in front of Bora. 

"The fuck is that suppose to mean?!" Bora said as she was slowly getting mad. 

"Orginally it was only her father I wanted dead, are you connecting the dots yet Bora" Yoohyeon chuckled as she pulled out another syringe. 

Bora's eyes went wide hearing this "Your the phyisco path! Why Jiu out of everyone!" 

Yoohyeon chuckled as she said "I feel normal when I'm with her Bora. I don't have any urges to kill when I'm with her. I feel normal again before my parents death but people like you get away" as she pointed the syringe at Bora. 

"Your insane" Bora said. 

"Insane is the word for it huh?" Yoohyeon said as she turned away from Bora, looking at the window "There are people far more insane than me Bora. Me? Insane just for making art?" 

"Your killing!" Bora snapped back. 

"I am but getting rid of people who don't deserve to live on this earth Bora. You and Siyeon are an exception. I mean both of you are nice until you cheated on Jiu" Yoohyeon said "After she caught you red handed we went back to her place and I made her feel like the best women on this earth ever-"

"Stop" Bora tried to stop Yoohyeon but she kept going. 

"I made she I felt every part of her body when she felt depressed. Having her on top of me riding my fingers-" 

"No, stop" Bora tried again not wanting to hear how she felt 

"She kept on screaming for more as I let her know that I would never cheat on her as you did. She felt like heaven as I kissed down her neck and rubbed her breast-" 

"PLEASE STOP-"

"We kept it going until she knew what love felt like unlike how you did... you know she likes to top alot, apparently something you never did with her." Yoohyeon smirked as Bora brought her head down as tears started to swell. She knew she didn't treat Jiu right at all and she was ashamed by it. It hurts her too much that she wanted to break up with Siyeon and hide away but knew she couldn't do that. 

Just then the door open as someone yelled "Bora babe I'm here where are you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Yoohyeon had an evil smile on her face as she whispered "Tell her to come to your room now?" 

"Bora?" Siyeon yelled again as she dropped her stuff up. 

"I'm upstairs babe!" Bora yelled as she gave an angry look at Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon smirked as she turned the chair around so Bora can face the doorway when Siyeon comes in. Yoohyeon held the knife to her throat as they both waited. 

"He- WHAT THE F-" Siyeon said as entered into the room and was shocked to see what's happening.

"Scream anymore and Bora here will be draining blood" Yoohyeon said as held the knife closer "Right over there there are zip ties in the chair. Go over and put them on So your arm is strapped down on the chair and Bora will live, Now!" Yoohyeon said as she pointed at the other chair. 

"What is the-" Before Siyeon could get another word out Yoohyeon slowly started slice down Bora's neck as she stared at Siyeon. Bora grunted in pain as she closed her eyes "Wait stop!" Siyeon yelled as she walked over to the chair while face Yoohyeon. She sat down and set the zip ties up so they were tight around her wrist. 

Yoohyeon smirked as she walked over and wrapped the other zip ties around Siyeon's other arm and legs. She pulled out a rag as she said "I prefer if you stayed quiet" as she forcefully put and tied the rag around Siyeon's mouth. She walked in front of Siyeon as she said "You're probably confused on what's going on huh?" As she dragged the dull part of the knife across Siyeon's arm. 

"Don't hurt her!" Bora yelled. 

"You better shut the fuck before I make you cheater!" Yoohyeon snapped back making Bora go silent. She turned back around and walked around Siyeon, looking at every part of her as she said "You skin seems like it's been inked already... my canvas is ruined... damn" Siyeom tried to talk but her mouth was muffled as Yoohyeon chuckled "It's quiet interesting, now I must ask." Yoohyeon said as stopped in front of Siyeon "Did you know Bora was in a relationship before you two started hooking up or you never knew? I recommend you speak the truth or I will stab every vital organ in Bora's body" Siyeon nodded her head yes without hesitation. Yoohyeon sighed as she said "You know that's a real shame Siyeon, you seemed like a very nice girl who still is in the closet" 

Siyeon eyes went wide as Yoohyeon knew her secret as she tried to struggle out of the zip ties. Yoohyeon chuckled at Siyeon trying to free herself. 

"You fuck! How?!" Bora yelled as Yoohyeon turned around to face her. 

"What.Did.I.Say.About.Talking" Yoohyeon said as her smile went away quickly. Yoohyeon grabbed Bora's hand "You know what I do to people who don't listen Bora?" Yoohyeon grabbed her knife and let it lightly graze Bora's ring finger. 

"No don't!" Bora said as tears went down her face as she knew what was gonna happen. She tried to struggle out but Yoohyeon held her arm down as the effect of what ever is in that syringe was still affecting her. Yoohyeon without hesitation swung the knife down right on Bora's ring finger. Bora didn't feel it, it happen so quickly as she saw her finger rolling onto the ground.

Yoohyeon moved her knife up and Bora could see the blood on her knife to know it was hers "You will be quiet now? Thank you" Yoohyeon said as she walked away and continued to talk to Siyeon. Bora was in shock as she just now looked at her fingerless hand and still couldn't wrap around her head of what just happened. 

Siyeon didn't know what to feel. She is tied down and now her girlfriend’s finger got cut off as Yoohyeon walked closer to her as she said "You seen when I was young Siyeon I lost my family. It was a murder but the cops covered it up as an accident after certain people paid them off. I never got my parents avanged and the others got away with it" Siyeon said as she wiped her blade off "Not I got this craze of people who shouldn't live in this world... like you. You joined this one in doing the most disrespectful thing to their partner and thats cheating" Yoohyeon said as her smile went away "Now how fucked up of a person do you have to be in order to do that to someone who loves their partner to death?" Yoohyeon said as she got up and went behind Siyeon as she brought the sharp part of the blade to her throat "I was gonna make you into art but after the ink that's already on your skin the shit you did there is no need" 

"Yoohyeon please don't do this to her. She has nothing to do with this" Bora said as she snapped out of broken point. 

"She actually is part of this. She knew you had a girlfriend but still decided to be with you." Yoohyeon said as she pressed the blade harder on Siyeon's throat. Yoohyeon leaned down to Siyeon's ear as she said "Take a good long look at her Siyeon." Siyeon looked at Bora and can see tears running down her face as she mouthed I love you. Siyeon started to tear up seeing this as Yoohyeon stabbed the blade into Siyeon's throat and sliced it across. 

"SIYEON!" Bora yelled as she tried to break out of the zip ties. All she could do is watch her lover bleed out. Yoohyeon walked back and watched as Bora was slowly losing her mind and Siyeon was slowly dying "Siyeon look at me plz!" Siyeon was gagging on her own blood as it poured up into her mouth and out of her gash across her neck. Her eyes were slowly closing, as she tried to keep them open but it wasn't working. Siyeon's head hunched forward as she took her last breath "Siyeon?" Bora said as she got no response. Bora leaned forward as she started to cry again. She looked forward from her leaned forward position was blood dripping down Siyeon legs. Yoohyeon sighed as she kicked the now lifeless body down to the ground as Bora saw life less eyes directed at her. She brought her head up and said "You fuck, you fuck!! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF YOU FUCK" as she was too the point of spitting her words out. 

Yoohyeon said nothing as she chuckled and got her other syringe out and walked towards Bora as she said "You feel my pain now don't you?" 

"ONCE IM FREE I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU MYSELF YOU BITCH!" Bora yelled as Yoohyeon walked forward. 

"Who said your gonna be free Bora?" Yoohyeon chuckled as she stabbed the syringe into her neck again and this Injected what was in the syringe. Almost instantly she was knocked out as Yoohyeon quickly cut the zip ties off of her arms and legs as she zipped tied her arm behind her back and picked her up. She walked outside and saw that no one was around and quickly made her way back to her house. She smirked to herself as said ' _ Lets see how long she can last'  _

Bora woke up in another room. This room was more darker than her bedroom. She looked around and saw she was I'm a basement like area as there was no lights. She looked around and could see dry blood on the floors and the walls had some sort of padding. She tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth as she felt something tight around her mouth. She was gagged and tied up, like Siyeon was. She look in front of her and saw Siyeon's dead body right in front of her. She got scared as she tried to move back but realize she couldn't. She looked down and her legs were now top tied to the chair but her arms were not zipped tied behind her "Brought your little girlfriend here. I had to clean up to make sure no blood wasn't left there no people will think you guys just ran away" Bora muffled as she tried to break out but nothing was working. Yoohyeon laughed as she said "It's funny Bora don't you think? Your acting soo tough but your the most scared as you can see your dead girlfriend" Yoohyeon said as she walked over as now pulled Bora by her hair to make her face Yoohyeon "I'm not gonna kill you Bora... yet" Yoohyeon said as she let go of Bora "I'm going to make you suffer. Then I leave for good with Minji. Start a new life with her and just be happy. First I will finish what I start" Yoohyeon said as pulled out her torture devices and finished " First I want to have my fun with you. Slowly make you go mad until you scream for death. Hence why your here. Funny thing is that Jiu's dad was in that same exact spot where you are. Now I hope you last longer than him. For now I go see my wonderful girlfriend Jiu" Yoohyeon said as she placed a laptop In front of her as she said "A little something you will miss when it plays and don't worry. I got her consent to film it" Yoohyeon said as she walked away leaving Bora tied in the chair as she tried to break herself lose.


	11. Chapter 11

Dami sighed as she felt sick to her stomach recently. After what happen between Jiu and Bora. She has been pacing back and forth, feeling restless as she knew what she did was fucked up. 

"Dami you okay?" Handong asked as Gahyeon was looked concerned. 

"I'm fine just o-over thinking... uhh where is Bora or Siyeon? Have you guys called them recently?" Dami asked as she wiped the sweat off her face. 

"Not recently why? I mean they kinda made it clear they don't want to talk to anyone after what happen" Gahyeon said as now she thought about it. 

"I'll be right back" Dami said as she went to get fresh air. She walked out leaving Gahyeon and Handong alone as she grabbed her phone to make a quick phone call. The other person on the line picked up before they could speak, Dami first spoke as she said "Yoohyeon! What did you do with Siyeon and Bora?" 

"Not even a hello Dami? Shame and I thought we were getting close" Yoohyeon said. 

"Stop playing games Yoohyeon! Where are they!" Dami said as she started to shake. 

"One of them is fine" Yoohyeon said "You know what I'm about to say about Siyeon." 

"Listen here Yoohyeon I agreed to get the info for you cause you saved me. I didn't think you would actually kill Siyeon?!" Dami said as she started to freak out more. 

"Well think about it like this Dami" Yoohyeon said "One less person to deal with" Yoohyeon finished as she hung up Dami. 

Dami fell down to her knees as she knew she helped kill Siyeon. She dropped her phone as she took a few deep breath trying to calm herself down but nothing wasn't working as she could feel herself panic more and more. Knowing she helped a psychopath kill one her friends just because she had a favor to give her. She got up from the ground as she walked back in the direction to where Gahyeon and Handong is, not being able to get this idea out of her head. Then something clicked in her head. She started running toward the two of them. Dami said to herself "She might kill Jiu if we don't stop her" 

Dami slammed the door open shocking both Gahyeon and Handong "Guys let's go to Yoohyeon's house now." Dami said as both of them looked at them confused. 

"Wait why is she there?" Gahyeon said 

"Just follow me now" Dami said as she quickly ran out going right away too. Handong and Gahyeon. 

"Hey Jiu, I'm back, sorry it took longer than I thought," Yoohyeon said as she entered Jiu's home. 

Jiu turned around and smiled as she walked over and gave Yoohyeon a hug as she said "Where did you go? I was about to send a search party" 

"I went home to do a few things around to house" Yoohyeon lied as she kissed Jiu's cheek. 

"Is that why your shirt is covered in blood?" Jiu questioned as she was kinda nervous for Yoohyeon. 

"Oh that? I hit myself and gave myself a bad bloody nose" Yoohyeon said as she mentally slapped herself.

"Yoohyeon that's alot of blood though... did you break your nose?" Jiu questioned as she was concerned. 

"Yea but I clicked it back to place I knew you would be worry so I came back quickly I didn't think I there would be such" Yoohyeon said as she rubbed the back of her head. 

"Here let's get you changed then" Jiu said as she dragged Yoohyeon to her room. Jiu grabbed another shirt as Yoohyeon took that shirt off. Jiu turned around and blushed a bit seeing her shirtless. 

Yoohyeon chuckled as she said "What? You seemed me shirtless last night?" As she pulled Jiu closer by the hip "I know you like it" 

"I-I do but also I was drunk when we fucked Yoohyeon" Jiu said as she kissed Yoohyeon right on the lips and wrapped her arms around her neck. 

Yoohyeon pulled away as she said "We can change that you know?" 

"I think I'm down for it" Jiu said as Yoohyeon leaned in for a heated make out with Jiu. Yoohyeon picked Jiu up and walked right over to her bed. She placed her lightly on the bed as she caressed Jiu's stomach "Take me Yooh.. please" Yoohyeon smirked as she did what Jiu asked. 

Dami, Handong and Gahyeon made it to Yoohyeon's place Dami went to the door as she opened it up quiet easy "Dami what the fuck are you doing?" Handong said as she was confused on what's happening.

"Just trust me please... I fucked up" Dami said as she walked around in Yoohyeon's house and saw news papers of the killing as well as photos of Jiu around the wall. Dami instantly felt sick as she saw what she was looking at. 

"What the fuck is this!" Handong yelled as she saw how it is on the inside. 

"You know those killings recently guys..." Dami said as she is holding herself back from actually throwing up. 

"It's Yoohyeon?" Gahyeon question "But how?" 

"BECAUSE I HELPED HER" Dami yelled as she couldn't look at her friends. Dami just looked at the floor and said "She helped me a few times and I owed her favors. She told what she did and said she would kille if I told anyone.... I'm afraid she might have taken Bora and Siyeon" 

"Dami..." Handong said as she was scared for her friend.

"It's my fault! I might have gotten them killed and it's my fault!" Dami yelled as she started tearing up. 

"We need to tell Jiu" Gahyeon said as Handong nodded her head in agreement "Dami you are between a rock and a hard place. I can't say we do the same but right now we need to tell Jiu and Find the two of them" Dami nodded her head as she wipped her tears. 

Bora eye opened up as she heard more voices. She heard them closer and could hear her friend voices. She struggled as she tried to pull herself out of the bonds but nothing was working. She tried screaming for help but nothing was coming out of her mouth due to the gag on her mouth. She struggled more as she made herself fall on the ground. Bora grunted in pain as she tried to pull herself out of bounds but nothing was working. She kept screaming but nothing was coming out. 

Dami looked around and said "We need to leave before Yoohyeon thinks we were here" The other nodded in agreement as they walked out of the house. 

"Where is Jiu now?" Gahyeon asked. 

"Hanging out with Yoohyeon. They are a thing-" Dami said. 

"ALREADY?!" Handong yelled as Dami nodded her head "Then we need to try to get the two of them apart" 

"We also need to find Siyeon and Bora" Gahyeon said as the others nodded their head. 

"We need to act fast now" Dami said


End file.
